


How to tame the tomboy

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Addiction, Angst and Romance, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Sad and Sweet, Shyness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: Uchiha Sarada - well known tomboy of Konoha. She has pretty decent life, supportive parents and great friends. But when she accidentally meets a cute, shy boy, who she couldn't help but start falling for, her whole life starts turning upside down.[AU]
Relationships: Kawaki & Uchiha Sarada, Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. «Zero»

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter can't be considered as 'chapter' as it's just mostly main character's description. I was heavily inspired by the song 'October and April' and lyrics are used as a way of describing each character.
> 
> (Uhh gotta mention it's a mess..)

Kawaki - He was like an april sky, like a shining star in certain someone's universe. he was shy and sweet. Innocent like a fresh snow, owner of the purest heart. 

Sarada - She was like a frozen sky in october night. She had aura of the darkest cloud. Her dark eyes filled with mischief. She was cold and loved to play with people's hearts. But after meeting him, she became a loaded gun, ready for any sacrifice when necessary, only for him.

From the moment their eyes met, they couldn't stop thinking about one another. She was captivated by him, while he was lost in her black eyes, unable to look away while his cheeks were tainted with light pink color. 

"Cute" she thought shamelessly. She didn't know how could he be this mesmerizing just by standing still and looking at her.

He was wonderful, perfection even. Not to mention, they were worlds apart. Sarada knew it well. She knew she didn't deserve him, yet still wanted to conquer him. She wanted all of him. She wanted him to be hers. After all, He was her clarity while she was his savior.


	2. Once upon a Valentine's day

Uchiha Sarada was having a bad day, but not because she caught a cold. She was just forced to go to her favorite cafe alone as none of her friends could come with her. It was understandable tho, it was Valentine's day after all and everyone had a boyfriend to spend the day with.

Except Sarada. 

She wasn't the type of girl who wanted _or_ needed a boyfriend anyway. She never did. She was doing fine without one. Or so she thought...

She arrived at the cafe and entered with a newfound energy, only for it to disappear just as soon as it came, as she noticed couples everywhere _and_ that her favorite spot by the window was already occupied by a black-haired boy, who, truth to be told, looked pretty handsome.

But hey! Handsome or not, Sarada had a 'tradition' to rudely force anyone and I mean anyone (except her friends ofc) to get away from her spot no matter what and this beautiful boy wasn't any exception.

Sarada forced a smile and approached the boy. As she was on the other side of the table and right in front of him, she could tell the boy was no older than her. 

The boy on the other hand, didn't notice her at all as he was too busy looking at his phone screen. Sarada cleared her throat to get his attention, but when she did, her black eyes met his grey ones and oh god, Sarada was left stunned. 

The boy had crystal grey eyes, which immediately reminded Sarada of the moon. His black hair was shaved on the sides, which made him even more handsome, small nose and small pink lips. In short, he was goddamn gorgeous!

After a moment of shock she realized her mouth was hung open so she awkwardly smiled and run her hand through her short black hair. Nice first impression, hah! 

"Um... you're sitting in my spot" Sarada said as she held her head high and refused to look away, trying hard to make herself look intimidating.

"O-oh I didn't know, I'm sorry. I-I'll move right away" the boy stood up and started collecting his things with slightly trembling hands, mostly books and notebooks which were scattered around the table. 

Meanwhile Sarada started looking around the cafe. She wanted to make sure there was available seat for him somewhere, but mentally cursed when she didn't find any.

"Uh... forget it. You can stay, I'm alone anyways, little company won't hurt" Sarada pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down with a sigh. 

Sarada's possessive part was annoyed that she had to share her 'private space' as she liked to call it with a stranger. But her another, girly part, wasn't really complaining.   
The boy had sat back down with a small thank you and started writing something in his notebook, while she herself ordered a cup of tea. 

She was looking out of the window with a bored look while forcing herself not to look at the boy before her. She honestly wanted to keep looking at him endlessly but she knew she'd look creepy and probably scare this timid little thing away.

Sarada found herself smiling at what she had just said in her mind. 'Timid little thing' was very fitting nickname for the stranger in front of her. He was quiet and she could swear she noticed the pink color on his cheeks when their eyes first met. Well he didn't really seem little but we can skip that part, right? And oh, don't let her start with that cute stuttering when he first spoke. 

Sarada took a shaky breath and slowly turned her head towards him. He was still writing something but Sarada had to bit her lip not to chuckle as she noticed his tongue was stuck out adorably.

"Cute.." Sarada whispered to herself but mentally slapped herself when the boy in front of her raised his head and his eyes once again met hers.

"Huh?" He asked quietly with a curious look. "Did you say something?" 

"Oh no. I just... I just wanted to know your name." 

Sarada had no idea why she asked that but couldn't take her words back so just scratched her head and patiently waited for his answer.

After minute of pregnant silence and him looking in her eyes, he shyly smiled.

"Kawaki. Kawaki Uzumaki. You are?"

Sarada couldn't help but grin.

"Sarada. Sarada Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Kawaki. Oh! and by the way, happy Valentine's day."

Sarada will never forget the deep blush on his cheeks and how with a little smile he avoided her eyes, looked out of the window and soon after mumbled, "happy Valentine's day to you too, Sarada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this story! Hopefully y'all liked the first chap, I'll try my best for this one! Thank you all for reading!^^


	3. The case

"You can't be serious!" one of Sarada's friend laughed and put down her cup of coffee on the table in front of her with a loud thud.

"I still don't understand what's so funny about this." Sarada mumbled as she kept combing her short hair with her fingers, trying her best to calm her nerves.

"You say that," her dark skinned best friend beside her started as she put her hand on Sarada's shoulder. "On the Valentine's day, that boy you met yesterday was actually working on his project. Are you 100% sure he wasn't on a date? Sarada I think what you're saying is beyond ridiculous. No normal guy would-"

"Stop it chocho." Sarada sighed loudly and slapped her best friend's hand away from her shoulder. She was too tired for this sh*t. 

Being woken up early in the morning by her friends just to talk about how their date went last night wasn't something Sarada Uchiha wanted to hear. But somehow suddenly the main focus in the conversation became the poor Kawaki. Sarada mentally slapped herself for mentioning him at all. Now her friends were making fun of him. Great, just great.

"Uh-huh, Sarada...Did you probably...took a liking to him?" Her purple haired friend in front of her asked with a playful smirk.

"Hell no." Sarada stated firmly and looked the other way. That guy was nothing special. He had just captivating grey eyes, handsome face and gorgeous appearance, that's all. Sarada couldn't help but smile when she was reminded of how shy he actually was. It was...cute.

"Yeah you didn't took a liking to him...YOU'RE ALREADY IN LOVE, SARADA!!" Her friend before her shouted and threw her hands in the air.

"Shut up, sumire. He's just cute in his own way, nothing else." Sarada shrugged and got up from the couch. "I think it's time for us to go to work already, no?"

________________________________________________

Uchiha police department was busy as usual. As soon as Sarada stepped a foot inside, her right hand man, Mitsuki, was at her side and started explaining the cases that were handed over to her by her father aka COP in order to be investigated. 

"I'll take a look at them later. Right now I need to go to my office and rest a bit, please." Sarada begged with her eyes closed as she slowly made her way through the corridor, Mitsuki by her side.

"Your father won't be happy if he hears you spend half a day sleeping in your office rather than working you know?" Mitsuki frowned and soon after shook his head. He knew Sarada Uchiha would still continue to do things her way.

"If he hears." Sarada winked and then disappeared through the door of her office. 

________________________________________________

"Sarada!" The door flew open and Sarada couldn't help but slightly jump. She had finally decided to look through some cases to kill her boredom but the way Mitsuki practically broke into her room like a criminal, she knew better entertainment was on its way.

"What is it? Are my dad and uncle Orochimaru at each other's throats again?" Sarada asked casually and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the smirk playing on her lips. Her dad could be so childish sometimes. But she loved him nevertheless. Even tho he liked to threaten her with his gun from time to time. (which was actually just him flexing!)

"Nah not that. We've received an urgent call from hospital. Apparently, a boy was shot in his right shoulder in his own house. It's unknown who did this since the boy's personal guards were late to get to him. When they did the shooter was no where to be found. Anyways that's not our task. Your father said he'll take care of the criminal and find him himself while all we have to do is to go to hospital and guard the boy who was shot because as Sasuke-san said he's son of a very powerful company's owner." Mitsuki finished and let out a breath.

Sarada took her precious time to process everything in her brain. 

"So..I have to go to hospital. I mean we have to go to hospital, take my team with us and guard a...how you say it? 'Son of a very powerful company's owner'? alright. But why won't his father do it himself? If he's powerful I'm sure he has tons of guards to protect his son, no?"

"Well as far as I know he doesn't. Well he has decent amount but he's abroad right now and most guards are with him. Sasuke-san said his father won't be able to return till the day after tomorrow so he wants extra protection for his only son till then, you see?"

"One more question. I understand most guards are with the father since yeah he probably needs it more but! You also mentioned some guards were still left here so they could protect his son. They were just late to get to him. Something feels off here. How did that criminal managed to-"

"Your father already thought about it and plus discussed it with the boy's father. Also those guards who were left behind are claiming 'they weren't expecting something like this would happen so they were in the back yard just chilling and talking when they heard the gunshot.' Sasuke-san had them arrested and right now the boy is alone at the hospital."

"I got it now. So it's possible one of the guards are behind this? Or probably all of them. Damn. Also we just need to make sure the boy won't be harmed again, right?" Sarada couldn't help but do a little victory dance after Mitsuki nodded and smiled a bit.

"Alright! Then go tell my squad to be ready in 10, no 5 minutes."

________________________________________________

"Hello, we received a call from your hospital today. Where is the boy that was shot? We'd like to see him if possible" Sarada asked the receptionist with a fake smile. She was in no mood to have a chat with some brat but there was no way out of this now.

"Oh, you mean Uzumaki Kawaki? He's on the second floor, room 114." The girl replied but Sarada didn't actually heard what she said after she heard VERY familiar name. 

"Did you just say...Uzumaki Kawaki?" Sarada felt her mouth went dry as her heart started beating loudly in her ears. So it was him that was shot? No way. 

Sarada didn't wait for the reply as she quickly made her way on the second floor. Her team was following close behind. 

It was impossible. Such a cute and sweet boy was the son of 'a very powerful company's owner'? 

Sarada was forced to stop herself as she was right in front of the simple white door. She checked the room number. It was indeed 114.

Sarada let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She glanced at her team and Mitsuki one last time before opening the door and disappearing inside.

But after doing so, she regretted her decision soon once she saw a very familiar person was laying on the hospital bad, unconscious.


End file.
